


All's fair in love and family

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Mind Manipulation, Protective Older Brothers, major character death (not real just hallucination)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt from werewolvesandvampireslove on my tumblr! Enjoy (:</p>
<p>Before Luci fell, he and Gabe raised Cas and became very overprotective. Now that Luci is out of the cage and Gabe is done hiding, they find out that Dean and Cas are in an established relationship. They decided to track the hunter down and give him the talk. They put him (unknowingly) through a series of hallucinations that act as tests to make sure that he’s worthy of Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's fair in love and family

“Dean-o.” Gabriel yelled from across the bar. Dean’s entire body stiffened as he accepted the glass of scotch from the bartender. He plastered a smile on his face and turned towards the voice. He forced his body to relax, even though Lucifer was standing just beside Gabriel, and they both looked way too happy to see him. Almost sarcastically happy. 

“Hey, guys.” He walked up to them and raised his glass, almost like he was toasting them. They did the same. 

“We’ve been meaning to talk to you, actually.” Gabriel stuffed a hand in his pocket and tried to look casual. Dean had a feeling this conversation was going to be anything but casual. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean rocked on his heels, trying to be casual as well, but his hands were shaking. He sipped his scotch and tried to smile. “What’s up?”

“You’re dating our little brother.” Gabriel said, as if this was enough of an explanation. Dean supposed it was, but Lucifer added a little anyway. 

“Did you know we raised him from when he was a fledgling? He was under out control.”

“You guys did a good job.” Gabriel chuckled and Dean had a feeling that was the wrong thing to say. Did they think he was trying to kiss their asses?

“You don’t have to tell us that. He’s the best one out of the bunch.” Lucifer took a step closer, so that they were almost touching. It took every ounce of strength for Dean not to back away. He needed to stand his ground. “The problem is, are you?”

“Am I what?” 

“The best one in the bunch? Are you the best my brother can do?” The words stung him a little and he almost stepped back. 

“He doesn’t mean that.” Gabriel stepped forward and grabbed Lucifer’s arm, pulling him back a few steps. “We are just concerned about how you’ll treat our baby brother. I’m sure you can understand where we’re coming from?”

“Of course.” Dean sipped his drink in order to buy himself some more time. He had no idea what to say or do right now. Was he about to get the talk? He tried to channel himself, wondering what he would want to hear if the roles were reversed. “Listen, I’ve been through a lot of shit. And a lot of that involved Cas. He was there through it all, just like I was there for him. When he rebelled, when he fell. I was there.”

“But you weren’t. I mean, not really. Right?” Lucifer stepped forward again and anger was radiating from him. “Only when it was convenient.”

“All of that is complicated.” Dean sighed. “Listen, like I’ve said, we’ve been through a lot. But we all make mistakes, right boys?” It was a low blow and Dean could see that they weren’t a fan of it. Lucifer stepped back and put his hands up.

“Didn’t need to go there.” Gabriel muttered. Lucifer was smiling though.

“No, I like it. He’s feisty.” Lucifer winked at him and then laughed. “Listen, Dean. Here’s the rundown. Two pissed off archangels aren’t something you want to deal with, okay? We will ruin you. If you hurt him. If you fuck with him. We’ll ruin you. Understood?”

“Got it.” Dean finished his drink and slammed it down on the nearest table. “Can I go now?” Lucifer went to argue but Gabriel grabbed him and shook his head. 

“Go ahead, Dean.” Dean started walking away but he paused just a few steps towards the exit. When he turned, both angels looked surprised. 

“I’m in love with him. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“We’ll see.” Lucifer said quietly. Gabriel heard him, but Dean didn’t. He waved at them and left the bar for good. The last thing he remembered was digging for the keys to the impala. 

 

\----

 

He had a dull headache. It was throbbing in the center of his forehead. When he walked into the strip club it was crowded. Surprisingly, the noise made his headache fade though. He didn’t dwell on it, distracted by the two girls grinding on the metal poles on stage. There were waitresses walking around the bar, offering free shots. Dean wasn’t sure why they were giving away alcohol but he accepted anyway. 

By the time he reached Sam he was tipsy. The headache was a distant memory, and the girls were practically multiplying. Sam was getting a lap dance. He smiled up at his brother, his hands caressing the girl in his lap. 

“Hey, man.” Dean nodded, happy to see his brother having a good time. When he sat down another girl walked up, climbing on top of Dean. 

“Woah, I didn’t pay.” Dean tried to push her off but she remained on his lap.

“This one is on the house, baby.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. “Just relax.”

Dean sat back in the chair and let the girl grind on him for a few minutes. His thoughts were elsewhere the entire time. Castiel was on his own little hunt this week. Training. He was due home tonight or tomorrow and Dean was impatient to see him. It had been six days since he got to lay hands on his angel. Six too many. 

The girl had to repeat herself when he didn’t hear her the first time. She invited him to a private room and he shook his head. “I don’t do that. I don’t pay for that.” He yelled over the music. She just smiled. 

“I’m off now. It’d be free.” She giggled when he still shook his head. “I could invite some friends. I know a few girls that would love to get all over you.”

“No thanks. I’m good.” The girl didn’t take no for an answer though. She started kissing his neck and biting his earlobe. He wanted to shove her off but reminded himself to be a gentleman. He lifted her off his lap, gently, and helped her steady herself on her six inch heels. Then he stood and smiled at her. “Listen, thank you. I’m going to get going though.”

“Come on baby. Let’s have some fun.” 

“I said no, alright.” Dean gestured to Sam. “Offer it to him. He’d be all for it, I’m sure.”

Dean walked out of the club without looking back. 

 

\----

 

The headache came back, this time sharp and radiating from his temples. 

He was in a bed. It was comfortable. Maybe a king? The sheets were smooth against his skin and he realized that he was naked. The headache faded away. He wasn’t alone. 

There were two girls in bed with him, both naked. Brunettes, with bright blue eyes and red lips. One of them was kissing her way down his body, the other playing softly with his hair. When the first girl reached his dick he jumped. The other one hushed him, still stroking   
his head. 

“Wait. Stop.” He tried to sit up but both girls pushed him down. “Don’t. Stop.” 

“Dean. I thought you wanted this?” He tried to remember why they thought that. He   
tried to remember who they were, or where he was. Had he been drinking? He knew he had a problem, Castiel was always bringing it up, but he hadn’t blacked out in months. 

The girl kept brushing his hair. It reminded him of Castiel. Of how he would comfort him after a long day. How he would take care of him when a hunt went bad. It made him shiver. “Nope. Stop.” Dean pushed the one girl off and sat up. He got out of the bed quickly, grabbing a pillow to cover his junk. “Leave me alone.” 

 

\----

 

The headache returned, intense and all over. His neck even hurt with it. This time he was in bed with two guys. Both of them looked like they could be models. Dean felt like he was hallucinating. Wasn’t he just with girls? What’s happening? 

One guy flipped him over, telling him to get on his hands and knees. He listened, too focused on trying to figure out what was happening to him. A dick was placed in the space between his lips. Another brushed against his backside. He grew hard but he didn’t want it. He looked around for an answer but didn’t find anything. Was he drinking? He remembered the club with Sam, although he can’t remember why he would have gone there in the first place. Castiel might be home. Why was he wasting his time here?

He jumped when the guy behind him started prepping him. “Wait. Hold up.” He pulled away from the guy behind him only to choke himself on the guy in front of him. It was too much. He shifted to the left, getting away from both of them. “Alright, who the hell are you?”

“We’re whoever you want us to be, Dean.” The first guy said. His voice was low and husky and it made Dean shiver. It sounded a lot like Castiel. “We’ll do whatever you want us to. We’ll be whoever you want us to be. We’ll fulfill all of your fantasies.” 

“That’s okay. I’m good.” Dean said this but at the same time his thoughts went elsewhere. It was tempting, to have a porno specifically crafted for your tastes. What if he wanted to try a few things he wasn’t ready to try with Castiel yet? Things he wasn’t sure he would like?

“Are you sure Dean? You don’t seem like you’re sure?” The guy lifted his hand and cupped Dean’s cheek. He leaned into the touch for a moment before pulling away fast. It was like he had been burned. Why was he still here? He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be with Castiel. He just wanted to be home. 

 

\---- 

 

The headache was dull. Barely existing at all. Castiel was standing in front of the stove, crying. Dean approached him slowly. “Cas?” Castiel jumped but didn’t look up at him. “When did you get home, babe?”

“I burnt dinner.” It was barely a whisper but Dean heard him. 

“That’s okay.” Dean put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. It didn’t seem to help. “Hey, it’s fine. We all burn food. It’s normal.”

“I just wanted to make you your favorite.” His voice shook. Dean was so confused. Castiel didn’t cry, not often at least. Not over dinner. 

“What’s going on, babe?” Did Castiel know what he was up to tonight? Did he know about the drinking and the almost sex? He could explain.. but he couldn’t. Would he believe Dean if he tried saying he didn’t have a choice?

“I’m not good enough for you. You, Dean Winchester, saved the world. You fight monsters and protect people who don’t know better. Your sacrifice and your strength take my breath away. And I can’t even cook dinner for you.” He started crying harder and Dean wrapped himself around him. He was totally out of his element here. 

“You are my everything, Cas.” Dean pulled away and took the angel’s face in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed his tears away. He thought he heard a smile. “You are more than enough for me. I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiled at him. It was wide and genuine. It made his heart feel better. Then it was gone. 

 

\----

 

The headache came and went quickly this time. It was barely anything to notice. Almost as if Dean could teleport, he was standing in the middle of the bunker. He looked over in the direction of the kitchen. How the hell was he here now? Did he walk here?

There was a body on the floor, and another standing beside the table. He froze when he saw the trench coat, fanned around the body closest to him. A foot was slanted haphazardly. A hand was clenched in a tight fist. Blue eyes were closed. “Cas?” Dean asked cautiously, walking towards the crumpled body. Someone by the wall laughed and Dean turned. 

“Shouldn’t have let him go hunting alone.” 

“He has his grace back. He’s fine!” Dean yelled, but even as he said it he wondered if it was true. Could Castiel really die from something as simple as a werewolf? No. Not possible. He had just seen him. They were just talking. He was safe. 

“What did you do?” 

“What did I do?” The body stepped out of the shadow and it was Crowley standing there. He smirked at Dean and chuckled. “What did you do, Dean Winchester? He was safe before he met you. Just a soldier doing his duty. No extra danger. No extra worries.”

“What happened to him?” Dean was shaking now. His entire body felt like it was on fire. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Castiel was safe. He had just seen him. 

“What happened?” He screamed at the demon. Crowley laughed. 

“Are you not hearing me? You happened Dean.”

“NO. I didn’t.” Dean dragged his hands along the angel’s body. He couldn’t see any blood. Any damage. What could have happened? 

“He gave himself up to save you, Dean. He’ll always give himself up to save you. Just like Sammy. Isn’t it sad? The righteous man can’t seem to keep the loved ones around him safe.” 

“Fuck you!” Dean stood up but contained himself. If he attacked, he would never fix Castiel. He had to work with Crowley on this. “Please. I can fix this. Just tell me what to do.” He was crying now, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“You can’t fix this, Dean.” Dean shook his head. There was always a way. 

“I’ll do anything, Crowley. Anything.”

“You’ll become a demon again?” Crowley was curious to know the answer. It came within a heartbeat. No hesitation. 

“Yes.”

“Would you give it all up? Would you walk away from him to keep him safe?” Another heartbeat. 

“Yes.”

“Really?” Crowley stroked his beard. That was interesting. “You would go the rest of your life without seeing him? Speaking to him? You’d give that happiness up?” 

“Of course. He’s gone either way, at least then he’d be alive and safe.”

“Even if it hurts you?”

“Of course!” Dean was furious now. Why didn’t Crowley understand? He would do anything. “Is that what you want? I’ll leave now. Just fix him first.”

“No. It’s not that simple. You don’t just snap your fingers and fix things you break, Dean.” 

“I didn’t do this!” 

“Didn’t you?” Dean paused. Did he? What was Gabriel and Lucifer talking about at the bar earlier? It felt like days ago but he could still remember it clearly. “You can’t fix this, Dean. Unless you’re willing to sell me your soul again. For good?”

Dean paused. His hands ghosted over Castiel’s skin as he tried to breathe. Tried to think. Were there other ways to fix this? There had to be. He was an angel. One of God’s favorites.

“Tick Tock, Dean.” Crowley tapped his watch and Dean’s heart began racing. Even if there was another way, would it be too late? Was God even listening?

“Take it.”

“It’s not the usual deal, Dean. No time. I want it now.” 

“Give me a year.” He had to see Castiel again. Spend time with him. He needed to hold him, sing to him. Cook him his favorite meal. Bring him to the beach. 

“So you can come up with a way to weasel out of it? No.” Dean wiped a tear away. He couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to Sammy. He couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to Cas. 

“Give me an hour. Just an hour. I need to say goodbye. Make sure they’re safe.” 

“Deal.” Crowley leaned in, a smirk on his lips, and Dean leaned in as well. Then the scene shifted, the ground from beneath his feet lurching. 

 

\----

 

It was as if someone dumped a bucket of ice water on him. He gasped for air, his eyes opening wide. When he looked around he saw gravel and asphalt. This wasn’t, not what he remembered anyway. Did Crowley renovate? 

He saw a tire. A shoe. Someone was standing there, just a few feet away. No, two people. Was that the impala they were standing by? What was the impala doing here?

“I told you it was too much.” A voice said from a distance. It was chiding, angry. “We should have stopped after the first three.”

“Oh, come on. You wanted to see how he’d react to Cas’ insecurities. Our baby brother will try to pull away sooner or later. I needed to make sure he would fight for him.”

“And that last scene?” The voice was closer now, a cool hand on his forehead. Dean couldn’t move, his body felt heavy and foreign. 

“Cas fell for him. Literally gave up being a fucking angel. I wanted to make sure little Dean was willing to man up, if need be.”

“It was too much for him. He’s a human, Luc.”

“Fuck off, Gabe. He’s fine.” Dean’s legs started working again. When he told them to move they listened. He sat up, his head pounding, and looked at the two men in front of him. No, not men. Angels. What the fuck is happening to him. 

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked. Dean put a hand to his forehead. He wasn’t sure if he could speak. Gabriel touched him again, two fingers to his temple, and the pain went away. 

“Thanks.” Dean muttered. He was still confused. “What happened? Did I get drunk?”

“No. We, um.” Gabriel looked nervously at his brother. Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

“We messed with your brain a little. Everything after your conversation with us wasn’t real. Just hallucinations.”

“You were fucking with me?” Now that the pain was gone all Dean felt was anger. The relief that Castiel was okay didn’t even register. How could they? How could they put him through that?

“We were testing you.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Dean lunged for Gabriel but he got out of the way. Lucifer laughed, like it was the funniest thing in the world that Dean thought he could fight them. 

“If it makes any difference, you passed.” Lucifer winked at him. The comment made him freeze for a moment. He passed? That’s good right? Maybe they would stop hounding him all the time now. Maybe they’d leave his relationship alone. 

“He’s okay, right?” He looked at Gabriel for his answer, not wanting to see Lucifer’s smug face. 

“Yeah. He’s okay. He should be home anytime now if you want to head there.” 

“Great.” Dean got off the ground and wiped the dirt from his jeans. He just wanted to get home. Get this night over with. 

“We’re sorry.” Gabriel offered as Dean pulled out his keys. Lucifer scoffed. 

“No, we aren’t. We needed to know. He’s our brother, ya know?” Dean looked up and for the first time, in possibly ever, Lucifer looked sincere. Dean paused with his hand on the door to his car. 

“I know.”

\----

 

Castiel was standing in the kitchen when he got home. Dean dropped the keys on the entry way table and made his way towards him. He kept his boots on, and his coat. He didn’t have time to take them off. 

Castiel was humming to himself, standing in front of the coffee machine. It was hissing as it filled slowly. Dean watched him watch it for a moment. His angel was still so amused by humanity. So inspired. 

“Hey, you.” Castiel jumped and looked at him. His blue eyes lit up. 

“Hey.” He walked towards Dean and wrapped his arms around his neck. The touch made Dean’s skin crawl in the best way. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in him, forget the possibility of ever losing him existed. 

Dean clung to him a little too long. When they finally pulled apart, Castiel looked concerned. “What’s wrong.”

“You’re my everything. You know that, right?”

“I do.” Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed. “It’s nice to hear it, I suppose.”

“You’re my everything. I don’t care if you burn dinners or suck at hunting. I don’t care about anything. I’ll give you anything you ask. I’ll do anything. Don’t you ever leave me.”

“Dean, what happened tonight?”

“Nothing.” Dean grabbed him and pulled his face closer. They rested their foreheads against each other, nose pressed to nose. “I just realized how much I have to lose. How scary it is to love something so much.”

“You won’t lose me, Dean Winchester.” Castiel placed a gentle kiss to his lips. Then he chuckled. “Although you might want to after you taste this coffee.”

Dean laughed and kissed him back. “Never.”


End file.
